Where are you?
by Lesolitta
Summary: Tamahome and Miaka's daughter gets pulled into the book while searching for them
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Yu Watase. I don't own Fushigi Yugi or any of its characters. Enjoy!  
  
Introduction: The Book of the Legend of the Four Gods was returned to the National Library where it belonged, Miaka and Tamahome lived a long, happy life. 15 years flew by.  
  
Chapter 1:  
"Mother! Mother!" Arisa cried, "Mother, where are you? Father?" She ran down to her parent's room.  
Arisa switched on the lights, and her parents weren't there. The only thing unusual that was in her parent's room was a strange book on their bed. She picked it up, and flipped through it. It was in some sort of Chinese that she couldn't understand, but when she reached the end of the book, there were some empty pages.  
Strange, she thought, that isn't normal.  
Arisa found the last page with writing on it, but, to her surprise, new symbols were appearing right before her eyes. The book was writing itself!  
She slammed the book shut and snatched the phone from its cradle. Quickly, she dialed her sister's cell phone.  
Please have it on! Please have the damn phone on for once!  
"Hi! This is Hikari's cell phone voice mail. Leave a message for me, and I'll try to get back to you. Love ya! (BEEP)"  
"Shit! Um, Hikari? Pick up! It's Arisa, I can't find mom and dad. There is this book in some form of weird Chinese on their bed, and I can't read it! I thought you might be able to because you're smart like that. PLEASE PLEASE call me back! I'm waiting, I need your help. Bye!"  
Arisa slammed the phone back down on the cradle and opened the book again. As she flipped through the pages, she began to see things. Suddenly she was flooded with memories, but these memories weren't her own.  
She saw scenes of love and hate, peace and violence, joy and tears. It surprised her to see that most of these scenes contained people that looked like her mother and father when they were teenagers. Or were the people actually her parents. There was a long stream of memories that flashed before her eyes, and at the end of it, Arisa saw her mother, Miaka, looking back at her. Miaka was wearing her old school uniform.  
Mother? Mother!? Or wait, is that? She reached her hand out to the woman in front of her, and the woman reached back at her. It's me! But. WAIT! I don't wear my mother's old school uniform. Last time I checked, I was wearing a nightgown. But sure enough, when she looked down at herself, she was wearing her mother's school uniform.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thanks for the ride Kenji!" Hikari jumped out of Kenji's car, leaned back in, and gave him a kiss. "I love you."  
The boy pushed his messy, jet black hair out of his face and smiled. "I love you too. Listen, if you and your sister need anything, just give me a call, I'll leave my cell on. Hmm, well, your sister did seem pretty frantic on that message; you sure you don't want me to come in with you?"  
Hikari bit her bottom lip, "Well, you know how my parents are about having boys in the house when they're not around, especially when it's my boyfriend. Maybe you should just wait in the car out here, and I'll come out in like five minutes and tell you if I need you. Is that ok?"  
"Sure, but remember, if anything is wrong, come out and get me." Kenji grinned, "After all, you may need a man around!"  
Hikari blew him a kiss, and entered her house.  
Kenji closed his car door, and leaned back in his seat, waiting. He quickly glanced back at the house, and saw a bright red light shining through the window. His hand flew to the car door, and he darted into his love's house.  
The red light was gone. All that was in the house was Hikari, standing there in shock. She turned, and saw Kenji. The next moment, she was clinging to him, crying.  
"Uh, Hikari?" Kenji sounded concerned, "Are you alright? What happened? What was that red light?"  
Through her tears, Hikari managed an explanation, "I ran inside, and, uh, my sister was looking through this book. She turned to me when she heard me enter, and suddenly a red light engulfed her! She suddenly just. disappeared."  
Hikari's sobs echoed through the empty house.  
What is going on here! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Arisa was surrounded by a red light, she turned and saw her sister for a moment, and then she fell unconscious. ".Hikar."  
When Arisa regained consciousness she felt that she was in shallow water. Her clothes were soaked. She stood, and shivered. It was late fall, and the air was cold. She did not recognize where she was.  
Suddenly, she was on the ground in a tight hug. "Miaka, you're back! I can't believe it!" A woman of about 20 was smiling down at her. "I thought you'd left the book for good!" The woman had long purple hair.  
The woman noticed the strange look on Arisa's face, "Miaka? You remember me, right? You haven't lost your memory like Tamahome did that once? That would really suck!"  
"Um, excuse me, but my name isn't Miaka."  
"So you have lost your memory!! Oh no!" The woman cried, "My name is Nuriko. I was one of the celestial warriors that protected you. I was a man in my past life, but I was reborn, again as Nuriko, yet now I am a girl! My wish has finally come true." Nuriko stood and helped Arisa up.  
"No, I don't think you understand. uh, Nuriko. My mother's name is Miaka, and my father's is Tamahome. My name is Arisa, and my sister is called Hikari."  
"Hikari. Hikari, the name rings a bell. Oh yeah! Miaka said that she and Tamahome would name their daughter that! So, you're their second daughter?"  
Arisa nodded.  
"Oooh! They're gunna get it! They had another child and they didn't tell me! I'm insulted. I didn't get to say congratulations or anything!"  
"Um, excuse me, Nuriko?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I got a little carried away."  
"Well, you see, I was looking for my parents today, and I couldn't find them. There was a book on their bed, it was written in a strange language, I didn't understand it. But, on one of the blank pages, the book was writing itself. That was kinda weird. Then as I was flipping through it, it began to burn my hands, so I dropped it. It flipped through to one page, and a red light shined out of it, and surrounded me. I saw my sister, and that's all I remember, until you came."  
"Hmm, the others would be overjoyed to see the daughter of our priestess. Come with me, maybe we can find your parents, they're probably in the book somewhere."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok, calm down Hikari, you say you just saw her, so she couldn't have gone far. Maybe she ran off when the light was at it's brightest and you couldn't see it." Kenji attempted to comfort Hikari. "Listen, I'll help you search through your house for her, ok? Why don't you start in your parent's bedroom, that's the most likely place she'll be, I'll look around here, and in the kitchen."  
Hikari nodded, and went to search through her parent's room. Kenji looked in every space downstairs, but couldn't find her. He went to see how Hikari did. When he reached the room, he saw Hikari looking through a book.  
"Hikari, what's that?"  
"This book, it's about my parents. I can understand this old Chinese. The beginning says that my mother is only a high school student, but when I flip to the end, it's blank. But if I go back a little, the book is writing itself." Hikari showed the odd book to Kenji. "The stranger part, is that the book is speaking about my sister!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Nuriko and Arisa arrived in Konan the next day, weary from traveling. Hotohori, the emperor of Konan, greeted them kindly at the gates. He supplied them with horses for the rest of the journey, and once they reached the palace, he fed them well.  
"Ah, my old friend Nuriko, I haven't seen you or any of the others in awhile. And who is this, it looks like Miaka, but I know better, Miaka has grown over the years. It's been so long. And I am still as beautiful as ever!" Hotohori stated.  
"Hotohori! You've not changed at all!" Nuriko laughed, "This is Arisa, the daughter of Miaka and Tamahome. She got pulled into the book while looking for them, have you seen our old priestess and that warrior?"  
"Sadly, no. I would have wished to see them, especially if they were here, in Konan. But. Do you mean they are in the book now?"  
Arisa shrugged helplessly, "I wish I knew where they were, I wish I knew where I was, I wish. I wish I were home!" Arisa began to cry.  
A voice echoed through the room, "Don't cry dear, we'll be ok." Arisa recognized the voice, it was. No, it couldn't be! "Arisa, your father and I want to tell you to trust the people that you are with, Hotohori and Nuriko, they are good friends of ours. We're trapped within." and the voice faded out.  
Arisa looked up, and began scanning the ceiling for clues of where the voice was.  
Nuriko, surprised at the suddenness of Arisa's actions, walked over to her, "What's wrong Arisa?"  
"Didn't you. didn't you hear that voice? It was my mother, I swear." Hotohori and Nuriko looked at her oddly, "You didn't hear it? But she said that she was trapped somewhere, I didn't hear the end of the sentence. You really didn't hear her?"  
Nuriko shook her hear, but Hotohori continued to glance around. "Hmmm, well, it is possible for one to speak to a relative through a sort of "mind telekinesis" if in dire need. Miaka must have realized that Arisa had been pulled into this world, and she just wanted to comfort her. Or if she is trapped, maybe she was planning on asking for help. Arisa!" Arisa jumped at the sudden surprise of her name ringing through the room. "What exactly did your mother say to you?"  
"She told me that I should trust you two, and that she was trapped within. but then it faded, I didn't hear where they were." Arisa completed her sentence, and everyone was deep in thought.  
Suddenly, another voice penetrated the silence, "I see the only two free warriors have found each other! And who is this? Little Arisa, Miaka's daughter right?"  
"I know that voice." Nuriko closed her eyes and tried to think.  
"What does mean by free warriors?" Hotohori questioned.  
Arisa curled up in the corner.  
"Don't be afraid Arisa, you're in good hands, and I'm on your side. I know where your parents are."  
Nuriko opened her eyes, Hotohori looked up, and Arisa stood up simultaneously.  
"Where?!" They all cried.  
  
* * *  
  
Hikari glanced up at Kenji, tears swelling in her eyes. "I don't understand what's going on! Why is my sister the main character in a book? Where is she?" Hikari fell to the floor, hysterically.  
Kenji dropped to her side, "Listen, it said that your parents knew these people, do you think they'd mind if we searched their room for any clues about this strange book?"  
"Well, I guess it's kinda important. They won't mind as long as we clean up." Hikari regained her composure. "Ok, I'll start with the closet."  
Kenji smiled at Hikari, "It's ok, we'll figure this out. I'll search under the bed."  
They searched through all the mess in the closet and under the bed for hours. Suddenly, Kenji gasped, "Hikari! Look at this."  
Hikari made her way out of the closet, and looked at what Kenji had to show her. It was a picture of eight people, smiling and posing. She recognized two of them, one as her mother, and one as her father.  
Hikari glanced at Kenji, a puzzled look on her face, "Who are these people?"  
Kenji turned the picture over, and on the back it said: The Seven Suzaku Seishi and the Priestess of Suzaku. And then it had names, Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsukauke, Tasuki and on the second line, it read, Tamahome, Miaka, Hotohori, Chiriko.  
"Wait, Nuriko and Hotohori were those two we read about in the book, and Tamahome and Miaka are my parents, so the rest of these must be friends. I'm so confused, why have I never heard of these friends?"  
Kenji sighed, "Maybe. Just maybe, these friends aren't exactly real. I'm beginning to think that all these characters weren't pulled into this book, I think they were already in it, and they're just characters for people to encounter when they go into this alternate dimension."  
Hikari looked at Kenji, "So how do we get my sister back, if she's in a different dimension, or my parents!"  
Kenji just shook his head, and Hikari fell to the floor. The room was filled with sobs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this next chapter, school started back up, midterms next week. I hope I get reviews for this, cause it's my first fic, and I'm working on it. Sorry about any typos, it's late; I haven't gotten much sleep for the past few days. I hope you enjoy my fic! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
A figure appeared before them. It seemed to be an old woman. Arisa screamed.  
The figure sighed, "You're just like your father! You can't appreciate that I'm here to help you!"  
Arisa looked up at the figure, "You know my father? And you know where they are, don't you?"  
"My name is Taiiskun, I helped your mother the first time she entered the book. Your parents are trapped. They need your help, I am sending a boy to help you, but rest for now, you cannot leave until he has arrived. Nuriko and Hotohori will aid you as well. I would send the rest of the Suzaku Seishi with you, but they are also trapped. I must be off now, rest, you've had a hard day."  
"Wait, Taiiskun! Where are my parents trapped, where are they?!" But she was gone.  
"Arisa, I think you'd better listen to her, get some rest. I'll have a room set up for you immediately." Hotohori went off to prepare everything.  
Arisa fell to her knees, still staring at the place where Taiiskun was, "Wait."  
  
* * *  
  
Kenji turned as he heard a knock on the door. Hikari rushed to the door.  
Kenji thought that was odd, *Why would she be going to the door at a time like this* then he realized *Oh, she must see the possibility of it being her sister or her parents* Kenji looked at the open door, a boy was standing there. His hair was a dark shade of red that matched his eyes.  
"I was looking for Arisa; we're supposed to work on a project together for school." The boy said  
"She's not here."  
The boy nodded and turned to go.  
"Hold on, what's your name?" Hikari grabbed his shoulder.  
"Um, Baiko. Why do you ask?"  
Hikari pulled Baiko into the house. "Come with me! Maybe you can figure out what's going on, cause we sure as hell can't."  
"Um, ok, I'll try." Baiko seemed uncertain.  
"Well, it all started when I came home, and saw my sister engulfed in this red light."  
Some time later, Hikari was finished with her story, and Kenji handed Baiko the book, "If you can do anything to help Arisa, please try."  
Baiko flipped through the pages of the book and when he hit the page that was being written right then, time seemed to stop. No one moved, nothing moved. Slowly, the room began to spin, a red light engulfed Baiko, and he began to vanish. Hikari and Kenji dove at him to try and pull him away, but it was too late.  
The next thing they knew, they were on the floor rubbing their heads, for they had bumped into each other. The book slowly fell to the floor.  
Hikari grabbed it and flipped to the same page. The newest sentence read, "Baiko, the protector of the new priestess, has arrived!"  
  
* * *  
  
Arisa awoke the next morning to a lovely breakfast of. foods she had never seen before. Her stomach rumbled, she had always had a large appetite, just like her mother, so she dove into this new food, and enjoyed every piece of it.  
"Arisa! Come quickly, we have new news from Taiisukun!"  
Arisa ran to the main room of the palace and saw that Nuriko, Hotohori, and a young boy she didn't recognize were already there. The resemblance between Hotohori and this new boy was remarkable. Taiisukun was there also, hovering above them all.  
"I have news of the quest you are destined to Arisa. The boy who will be accompanying you has arrived and."  
"Oh! Is this him!" Arisa interrupted Taiisukun to run to the young boy.  
"No, that is my son. He is here to learn what he has to do as temporary emperor in my absence, please listen Arisa, you don't want to miss something important to the survival of your parents do you?" Hotohori lectured.  
Arisa sighed, "I'm sorry, continue."  
"As I was saying, the boy that is to help you is outside the palace right now, and, Hotohori, will you let him in? Anyway, you will go with him, Nuriko, and Hotohori to save your parents."  
Hotohori entered the room with a boy. The boy had dark red hair that matched his eyes, he spoke softly, "My name is Baiko."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates; midterms are the devil! I kinda lost inspiration for this chapter at first, and then towards the end I got better. So sorry. I also wanted to thank everyone that reviewed. It makes me feel happy. Yeah! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
Hikari and Kenji had moved to the family room. Hikari sprawled herself out on the floor. They had to figure out what was going on.  
"So, maybe one of us is dreaming, and this is all some kind of crazy mixed up dream. We'll wake up tomorrow morning, and laugh at it." Hikari suggested.  
"Doubt it, considering I stepped on a popped nail earlier. that hurt. You're not supposed to get hurt in dreams."  
And so it went, minute after minute, hour after hour, Hikari would suggest something, and Kenji would prove it wrong.  
Over time, they had moved around, looked through the book, eaten, and done all the necessities of life. Finally at about 10:30, Hikari fell asleep in Kenji's arms (A/N: It's 10:30, I wish I could fall asleep right now.)  
  
* * *  
  
"Baiko? I can't believe it! Wait, you went to my house to work didn't you?" Arisa was stunned.  
Baiko laughed, "Yeah, and then your sister showed me this book, and look where I am now!"  
"Do you two know each other?" Nuriko glared at the two of them.  
"He's the quiet kid in my class." Arisa giggled  
Simultaneously Baiko said, "She's the popular kid in my class."  
"Would you two be QUIET!" Taiisukun belted. "Now, as I was saying. Your parents are trapped within the Beast God of the South, Suzaku."  
"But, that's impossible, why would Suzaku trap our priestess?" Hotohori jumped up.  
"I don't know, but maybe it was to keep the book quiet from her daughter, so she could find out for herself. There is a new beginning, a new priestess must be chosen for each kingdom, the battle of the four kingdoms, is about to begin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N Hey, uh, sorry this chapters so short, it just kinda worked there as an end of a chapter, I'll try to update soon, Midterms are over on Monday, so I should get more time. Remember to review 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
Arisa and Baiko wandered the Konan Empire for the day. It was the last day they had to relax before going to save the Celestial Warriors, and Miaka.  
They had been walking for hours and Arisa became weary. Baiko noticed her slowing, so he led her to a bench.  
Once sitting, they were quiet. Arisa began thinking of her childhood, and her future.  
After a few minutes, Baiko stood, and walked off.  
Arisa zoned back to reality, and noticed he was gone. She panicked and ran off in the opposite direction. As she was running over a bridge, her foot hit something, and she tripped, falling over the rail. As she was falling towards the raging river, a red light appeared...  
To any passerby, it would have seemed like halfway through her fall, she disappeared...  
  
* * *  
  
The following morning, Hikari woke to the sunlight shining on her face. Kenji was still sleeping.  
As gently as possible, Hikari lifted his arm off of hers, and began to search through her parent's room once more.  
After an hour of endless searching, she heard a voice, "You're so determined Hikari!" It sounded like her father.  
"Please don't give up hope, Arisa will come through for us, I know it. She's perfectly safe within the book, for she has wonderful protectors who will stay with her through thick and thin. I wrote a letter, quite a long time ago. It explains everything that has happened. It's buried in a capsule in the backyard. I hid it there so someone in the future could find it, and maybe they could have the same adventure your mother did, long ago. Good luck, and you can probably help from your reality. Think, if you have a connection with your sister..." Her father's voice faded out.  
"What? What will happen if I have a connection? What type of connection? FATHER?!" Hikari screamed.  
Silence, and then, a bright red light began to shine from out of the book...  
"What's all the racket Hikari?" Kenji looked in through the door. "Huh? Hikari! Look out!" He dove at her, and knocked her to the ground. "I won't let you get pulled in without me!"  
Instead of being surrounded by the red light, as Kenji expected, it vanished after a moment, and he felt something fall on his back.  
In order to maintain Hikari's breathing, he rolled off of her, and turned to see what had fell.  
What he saw pulled three words from his mouth, "WHAT THE HELL?!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
Baiko returned to the bench with food for the both of them, and he noticed she wasn't there. He took a deep breath and assumed she didn't hear him tell her to wait while he got food. He immediately thought she went back to the palace. So he returned to find her.  
When he reached the palace, he couldn't find her anywhere. He tore apart her room and was searching the closet when he heard a voice.  
"What are you doing in the Priestess's quarters?"  
Baiko turned to see Hotohori, looking more confused than angry. "And where is she?"  
Baiko turned, so Hotohori could see his tear-filled eyes, "I don't know, I was with her, and I left to get food, but when I returned she had gone somewhere. I'm thinking she might've gone to find her parents on her own... or... something."  
Hotohori kneeled down beside Baiko and put a hand on his shoulder. "She's just like her mother. When her mother was the priestess, she would run off at the worst times possible because she didn't want to cause us troubles. Let's get Nuriko, and from there we'll set off to find her."  
Baiko nodded, and Hotohori helped him up. The two of them quickly fixed the room, and then ran off to find Nuriko. When they didn't find Nuriko in her room, panic began to rise, but neither of them said anything. They set off to search the palace. When they reached Hotohori's chambers, the last place they hadn't checked, both of them were thoroughly shaken up. Hotohori slowly opened the door. Moments later, Baiko screamed.  
  
Arisa was being smothered in hugs and kisses by her sister and Kenji was sitting against the wall, smiling. It took Arisa about half a minute to understand what was going on. She was back home, out of the book. Maybe it was all just a dream... maybe I just fell unconscious in my parents room and now I woke up... Akina thought, But... I'm sure Hotohori had to have been real... And what about Baiko, where did he come from?  
"Hikari, what's going on?" Akina stood up.  
"You... You..." Hikari hugged Akina again. "You were in that book... I'm not sure how, or why, but... A few minutes ago, I heard father's voice, he said that you had to save them and that you would be safe in the book. He also told me something about the two of us having some connection, and me being able to help you from my reality."  
Kenji stood, "Akina, did you meet a boy in there... I think his name was Baiko..."  
"Baiko, they said he was meant to be my protector. I was with him, and then he left, and I ran off to find him, and fell off a bridge... then I was here..." Towards the end of the story, Akina's voice began to slow. "That's not believable, is it?"  
"Sis, I don't know what to believe anymore," Hikari's eyes filled with tears. "Right now, I'm just glad you're back."  
"But, mom and dad... Taiisukun said that they were... Trapped in a beast god..."  
"Suzaku," Hikari muttered. "Before you appeared, I head father's voice. He said that there was the story of what was going on, written and hid in a capsule buried in the backyard. Maybe that can tell us what is going on."  
Akina agreed, and the two of them rushed outside. Before following them, Kenji picked up the book, and opened to the newest freshly written page, and was surprised to read the words, "The moment Kenji opened "The Universe of the Four Gods," he was engulfed in a blue light. The boy screamed in terror as he was pulled into the alternate reality." Kenji dropped the book, and found himself screaming, as the room faded out...  
  
"Please put your heads down to mourn the death of our great friend Nuriko. She was a wonderful person; always willing to help when it was needed. I'm sure we will always... always..." Hotohori couldn't finish the rest of his eulogy. This was the second time Nuriko had died, and that didn't make it any easier. Baiko stood and helped the Emperor back to his seat. A young girl stood and walked up to the grave.  
"Hello everybody. My name is Kourin, I'm sure none of you have met me before, because my parents keep me locked inside. Nuriko was my older brother, but when he was reborn as a girl, she was my older sister. She would come visit me in my room, and tell me stories of the outside world. She told me the reason I was kept locked in was because I had another sister, whom I was named after. She was killed, much to Nuriko's dismay. Nuriko was a wonderful person; she'd sneak me out of the house to see the outside world late at night. I'm going to miss her, and if anyone has any information as to who or what killed her, I'd really appreciate knowing. Thank you." Kourin bowed her head at the grave, and walked away.  
During this monologue, Hotohori realized something. Once the funeral was over, he turned to Baiko, and said "I'm going to be the next to die, so I'm saying goodbye while I still can. Good luck saving our old Priestess, I only wish I could help." 


End file.
